


Waited for the return that never came.

by X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Christmas Eve, Crying, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X/pseuds/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X
Summary: I'm bad at making a summary, so don't have one♡
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	Waited for the return that never came.

**Author's Note:**

> Hajdhsufjf Haha okay so this is my first time posting soooo... I'm sorry😃✨

It was Christmas eve when everything had happened. Shoyo didn't know that he would regret that day for the rest of his life.

Everything was fine. They had a very big tree in their front room, ornaments hung around the tree in patterns and would wrap around the tree while it radiated with different colored lights. Their whole house was decorated for Christmas and shoyo couldn't have been more happy. He was in his pajamas when he woke up to get some water. 

He then overheard Kageyama on the phone. What were they talking about? He tried to overhear the conversation but then he heard Kageyama laugh which isn't an easy thing to do. He was getting suspicious of Kageyama and then the words that Tobio said next made Hinata's heart sink to his stomach. 

"Okay… will you marry me?"

...what the fuck? 

After hearing those words, Hinata acted on impulse and grabbed the phone. 

"HINA-" Kageyama tried to say, wide-eyed and scared of what was about to happen next.

"LISTEN HERE, I AM HIS BOYFRIEND AND I DO NOT NEED SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW GETTING IN THE WAY! NEVER. CALL. AGAIN." and with that, Hinata hung up and had thrown the phone on the couch. 

"What the fuck was that Hinata!?" He said, anger in his voice was heard but there was something more, something… worrying.

"No, no, no, do not ask me that. who the fuck was that on the phone? was it a girl!? Are you fucking cheating on me or something!?" Hinata said, almost in tears.

Logically, he knew that Kageyama would never cheat. Logically, he knew that no one would propose over the phone. Logically, he knew that he should give Kageyama a chance to explain. But in his rage, all logic was thrown out the window, and with it, his trust followed. 

"Hinata-" He tried to say before getting cut off.

"STOP. just… stop." he said, fully sobbing now.

"Please, let me explain" he was begging, he was tearing up himself.

"What is there to explain Tobio!?"

"I didn't cheat on you!"

"Oh yeah? It sure sounded like it."

"Hinata-" 

"Get out."

"What..?" Kageyama was crying at this point.

"I said get out. Don't come back."

"But-"

"NO!" He screamed. He couldn't even look at Kageyama at this point. 

And with that, Kageyama left.

Hinata couldn't sleep after that. It was now 5 in the morning and he wanted to apologize to Kageyama. He overreacted and he knew it. He kicked him out of the house and after he calmed down, he couldn't have felt worse. He thought about everything that happened and it wouldn't stop repeating itself in his mind. He was so tired and wanted nothing more than to hug his boyfriend.

*+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+**+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+**+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+*

Kageyama was at a bus stop, waiting for one to come. He was crying so hard before that he could barely see, so he sat down and waited for transportation. 

After waiting for more than 30 minutes, he got up and just walked. He still couldn't see well, but at this point he didn't even care. He then saw a flurry of light and he turned around. A big bus was now coming right towards him. All he could see was light. And in that exact moment, all he could think was…

"I hope he finds the ring and note. I really love him. The flowers would have been beautiful."

It was like a big flash and suddenly, there were people screaming for someone to call an ambulance. 

❃✿❀❁❃✿❀❁❃✿❀❁❃✿❀❁❃✿❀❁

It was now 1 PM and Kageyama still wasn't back yet. He was so scared that he wouldn't return until he heard his phone ring.

𝙸𝚗𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚃𝚘 𝚋𝚒𝚘

He answered the phone. "Tobio! I'm so sorry about last night I-"

"Hello? Is this Hinata Shoyo?"

That wasn't Kageyama. 

"Who are you and why are you using Tobio's phone?" He was worried now. Someone called him and it was on Tobio's phone but it wasn't him. 

"I'm sorry, this is the police. I have some bad news." The cop said sadly.

"What news!?.." He was in full panic mode now.

" Tobio Kageyama.. I'm sorry for your loss. He got hit by a bus."

"What?..." He was sobbing once again. 

After that, he never saw Tobio Kageyama again. 

.・✫・゜・。..・✫・゜・。..・✫・゜・。.

It had been 3 days after Christmas. He was taking down decorations when he heard a knock on the door. 

He opened it and there was a package on the ground with flowers. 

"Dear Shoyo, I love you so much. I really hope you like these flowers. They're sunflowers because they remind me of you. You light up my world with just your smile. Your words inspire me. Thank you for coming into my life." From your loved one: Tobio.

He read the note and he couldn't stop crying. He had felt so guilty. There was more though. There was a small box and a cake. He opened the box and found a ring with their names inscribed with cursive. The cake said…

"Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Am I late? Yes  
> Did i get my user from someone i admire from ao3? Also yes  
> Do i regret anything? No, no I don't


End file.
